Loves Chokehold
by X-Lady-Nazina-Of-The-West-X
Summary: Just an idea that popped into my head, when I was a bit bored It is just a oneshot to relieve writers block that I'm having on my other story on A.S.S, A Demons Heart, hopefully u enjoy this. Ja Ne .


_**A Kagome X Sesshoumaru Fic**_

_**Love's Chokehold**_

'_If You were to have said to me a few weeks ago. That I'd end up in passions deadly dance, with Japans most formidable and deadly Taiyoukai Lord as well as become his mate. Honestly I would have burst out laughing at you, because of the fact of how absurd it sounded. I mean why would he want to be with a human, I hear you ask. I wouldn't answer you because I don't know myself. I still can't believe how one, stupid and clumsy thing on my part, turned out to be one of the most fabulous, pleasurable and erotic experiences in my whole life, and forever would be.'_

'_I'm sure your wondering at what the hell I'm on about huh? Well it started as usual, with a major fight with Inuyasha. Then me Kagome storming of into the forest to cool of. . .'_

"**Damn that Inuyasha, he always has to start a row over the smallest little thing. No matter what the hell it is, and making me want to kill dead things or maybe just him. God that second option, sounds excellent round about now."**

' _I fumed to myself.'_

" **I mean he's so rash and harsh. Thank the gods I don't love him anymore other than in a sisterly way. Otherwise some of those things, that he said would have really cut me down and hurt like hell. Now all it does is anger me no end. . . Oh oww." **

' _I started to fall, before whatever or whoever I had walked into caught me before I hit the ground. I looked up into my 'saviours' face about to thank and apologise to them, when I gasped instead at who stood in front of me, and who had their arms around me.'_

" **Ummm. . . Lord Sesshoumaru thank you and gomen for walking into you I wasn't watching were I was going. I'll also say goodbye as well because more than likely your going to kill me now for walking into your person****"**

'_I got the shock of my life, when he didn't agree with me but laughed. Yes __LAUGHED__! A deep and beautiful laugh.'_

" **my, my, my Kagome now why would I do that, why would I kill one such as you for walking into me. To be honest I would prefer to have you either on or beneath me hmmm. . .?" **

'_I may HAVE been a virgin at the time, but I wasn't naïve enough to not take note of what he had insinuated, or rather flat out made pretty damn obvious. But of course I just had to reply with. . . . '_

" **What the hell do you mean by that Lord Sesshoumaru?" **

"**Come, come, come Kagome dear, you are surely old enough an smart enough. To know what I meant by that, by the way you may call me Sesshoumaru" " Err. . . Ok L… I mean Sesshoumaru. Yes I know what you meant, you did make it damn obvious. However that's not how I meant to word my question, what I meant to say was. Why in the seven hells would you want me in . . . THAT! Way, I mean I'm human. Remember or is it mating season, for demons. **

'_I exclaimed.'_

"**No not at all that's in spring, we're in summer so mating season is long gone. As to why I want you well, I feel things for you that I can't seem to quite comprehend. I assure you it is much more than a sexual attraction, although the first part of the word sexual is quite enjoyable. Also apparently or so I've been told is quite mind blowing with me."**

'_I caught on to that insinuation as well, and I was blushing I just knew it. :Oh my Gods, I can't believe this who is this and what have they done with the real Lord Of The West: I thought to myself.' _

"**Well I wouldn't know that now would I. I mean I'm sure your nose can tell you I'm untouched. Also even if I wasn't I still wouldn't know about, it being mind blowing with you. As I have never had you have I."**

'_I just had to say it didn't I. Then this is were things started to how would you say, heat up between us. The scary thing was, was that I actually didn't mind, which was. . . . Odd in and of itself. However I know something now that I didn't know then. . . . I loved the damn man.'_

"**Ahh. . .yes quite true. Why don't you allow me to show you then, my beautiful tenshii."**

'_He said pulling me flush against him, and crashed his lips own upon mine. It was unbelievably hot and raw with passion. It blew my mind. Which in turn caused me to think some pretty perverse thoughts, one being :if his kiss blows my mind, then I wonder what sex with him would do.: as he continued kissing me, never breaking it but making it deeper, his tongue massaging mine. Before I knew it I was naked with a equally naked demon Lord between my legs. I gasped as I looked over him. He was even more gorgeous without his clothes, than he was with them. That's when my arousal increased ten fold. Knowing soon I would have that gorgeous body moving against mine. He kissed me again, in yet another fiery and passionate kiss, pressing his delicious body closer to mine I could feel his need for me pressing against my thigh. I gasped into the kiss at his sheer size while thinking. :That will never fit within me surely.: When I gasped that had given Sesshoumaru ample opportunity, to dart his tongue inside my mouth once again deepening the kiss. I felt myself grow extremely wet. I knew Sesshoumaru could feel it, because his hand moved lower down my body at a slow and teasing pace. He circled my left erect nipple a few times, then rubbed it and caused me to cry out his name. He smirked against my lips which were still locked his. I then felt his hand on my pearl, and cried out again, when he rubbed it._

_**(A,N from here on in until I say, is normal P.O.V as well as the lemon, so if you don't wanna read then scroll down, until you see the 'lemon end' note. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!)**_

**Sesshoumaru rubbed at her clit loving the way she cried out his name in pleasure. He then moved his finger down to her virginal opening, and thrusted it into her moving it in and out a few times. He then added a second finger repeating this action, adding a third then a fourth. Thrusting them hard and fast within her tight passage readying her for his entrance. Gods he couldn't wait until his member was enveloped in those tight walls. : Gods I've wanted her for so long, but that damned half-breed would never leave her alone. Now that I finally have I'll be damned if I'm letting her go. : Were Sesshoumaru's thoughts, as he placed a sound proofed barrier around them, which also prohibited anyone from seeing inside. And if anyone were to pass they would know no different, and be oblivious to what was going on. He was knocked from his thoughts as he felt Kagome's walls clench and clamp around his fingers. So with a few well placed hard, fast thrusts of them, he sent her over the edge and into the euphoria of her very first climax. She screamed his name into the heavens as said climax crashed over her in wave after wave.**

**Sesshoumaru licked her essence of his fingers, then placed himself at 'his' Kagome's entrance.**

"**Now my koishii tenshii, this will hurt for a moment. But I promise the pain WILL subside."**

"**Ok Sesshou. . . Go on."**

**That was all he needed to hear, as he slowly pushed within her. He got half way in before he felt her virginal barrier. So capturing Kagome's lips with his that was meant to distract, he pulled out so as just the tip of him was still inside her body. He then surged his hips forward in a hard, fast thrust, impaling himself hilt deep within her completely destroying her virginity in the process. She let out a scream of pain into the kiss. Sesshoumaru remained still within her, letting her get adjusted to his size and the very new intrusion to that part of her, as he whispered sweet apologies in her ear.**

**The pain ebbed and Kagome decided to test he waters and, ground her hips against Sesshoumaru's causing her to gasp at the sensation, and causing Sesshoumaru to groan loudly. Seeing she was ready, he pushed against her only to pull out to push back in again. Maintaining a slow pace and loving her slowly. : Gods she is so euphorically tight. I know if I were to die now I'd die a very, very happy man. Gods this is way to slow, so lets kick it up a notch or two. Hold on tight dearest, I'm about to show you what a real male can do, it's time to feel what ecstasy is like. : thought Sesshoumaru as he kicked up his pace using his demonic speed, he pounded hard within her tight embrace.**

**Kagome couldn't believe this, her senses were like wild fire rushing through her veins. She was thrown into euphoric ecstasy, as her demon lover began to use his demonic speed to pound into her hard and fast. : Oh Gods I better hold on for dear life, as the rest of this ride is gonna be fucking wild. If I die now I'll die extremely happy. : She thought as she felt her climax coming nearer. Kagome started screaming Sesshoumaru's name non-stop. Sesshoumaru was growing nearer and nearer to his release, but Kagome's screams of his name are what threw him over the edge. He let out an earth shaking howl of conquest, then sunk his fangs into Kagome's neck as his hot seed burst forth to deeply embed itself within her welcoming womb, just as her climax crashed over her.**

_**( LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END )**_

**Sesshoumaru removed his fangs from the left side of Kagome's neck and licked the wounds clean. She was his finally, his mate. After they calmed down, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshou. . .why did you bite me?" she asked.**

"**nick-names already I see. Well my little vixen, I bit you because I was marking you as mine. I know I should have asked before hand, but Kagome your now my life mate. Please don't be mad at me."**

"**Oh Sesshou. . .it's ok. I'm honoured to be your mate koishii." replied Kagome embracing him. They both fell asleep after that, wrapped up in one another's arms and Sesshoumaru's tail.**

**When they woke Kagome found that her clothes were shredded to pieces. "SESSHOUMARU!!!!! I may not be mad at the fact that you made me your mate. However I am mad at the fact that you SHREDDED! my poor defenceless clothes to bits. I mean what the hells did they ever do to you?" asked Kagome annoyed.**

"**So sorry my dear. However your clothes got in my way, and decided to stay in my way as some cruel joke. So I shredded them, because they became my mortal enemies. Well ha! They got what was coming to them, serves them right damn clothes." replied Sesshoumaru chuckling and playfully glaring at the pieces of Kagome's ruined clothes.**

"**Well looks like they have to stay here I don't fancy preparing a funeral." She replied laughing as well.**

"**indeed now as much, as I would love for you to stay naked. I don't want any one else to see your body but myself. Wear my haori and sash my koi." said Sesshoumaru as he helped her on with his haori. Which dropped to just above her knees, being that she was much shorter than Sesshoumaru. He then secured it with his blue and gold sash, tied in an intricate bow at the front.**

"**Thank you darling." said Kagome standing on her tip toes, and then placing a kiss on her mates lips. She then turned to her white ankle strap heels, and put them on. Which oddly enough matched Sesshoumaru's haori perfectly. With that out of the way, Sesshoumaru flew his new mate to just outside of her groups camp, hiding his scent and aura.**

" **Koishii tenshii, until such times as we are ready to tell people of this. Please hide your scent or at least the pups', for if Inuyasha found out I fear for what he'd do. Now you know what to do or to say I mean." asked Sesshoumaru.**

"**Yes dearest I do. Wait a minute pups', what do you mean pups'." asked Kagome confused. **

"**I mean during our love making we conceived twins. Your pregnant Kagome, pregnant with my pups'. However do not worry. I will be remaining close to your group, should you need me my Koi." "Oh my Gods! I'm pregnant! I can't believe it! And with twins!" Kagome cried with delight and launched herself towards Sesshoumaru, Who caught her and chuckled. **

"**Yes now go, koishii tenshii. Your group will rise soon." "Aishiteru Sesshoumaru koi" said Kagome after hugging and kissing him. "Aishiteru koishii tenshii" replied Sesshoumaru.**

**With that Kagome took of and entered her campsite. Where a thoroughly pissed hanyou stood waiting her return. Kagome groaned and quickly his the pups' scents.**

"**What the fuck wench? Why do you smell of Sesshoumaru? And why the hell are you wearing his fucking haori?"**

**Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha when we fought last night, I wondered a bit to far and got attacked by some rogue boar youkai. I ran as I had forgot my bow and arrows. My clothes got pretty shredded thanks to getting caught on branches, as I was running. The bastard youkai would have killed me, had Sesshoumaru not showed up when he did. I am wearing his haori because he said and I quote 'Wench wear my haori, for your clothing is more inappropriate than usual in that state, than usual. I would not like my young ward Rin to get ridiculous ideas, that it is appropriate to dress as such.' Now I smell of him because I got cold last night. Sesshoumaru took pity on me and moved me to sleep on his lap and wrapped his tail around me. Yes weird I know, now if you'll excuse me I am going to bathe."**

"**Feh whatever." said Inuyasha in reply.**

**Kagome walked over to her bag, grabbed her bathing supplies and bow and arrows. She then walked of in the direction of the hot spring she knew was in the area. Close to camp, but far enough for privacy.**

**As she undressed she knew he was watching her, she didn't care as it wasn't anything he hadn't already seen before, that he'd be seeing now. : Hmmm. . . Maybe he'll join me. I think I'll ask. : "Now koishii I have a much better idea for you rather than watching me. Why don't you come down from that tree and join me in the spring. I'll even erect a barrier like the one you erected last night?" asked Kagome, teasingly slipping into the warm soothing waters.**

"**You know I think I will tenshii." replied Sesshoumaru into her ear, and licking the shell as he wrapped his arms about her waist, scaring Kagome like hell.**

"**Gods Sesshou couldn't you make at least SOME noise?" asked Kagome with a laugh.**

"**hmm. . Let me think. . . NO!" he replied gliding his hand down her body stopping at her womanhood and began to play with her. **

**She moaned loudly, just after she erected her barrier.**

"**Mmmmm. . . .Gods Maru, your fucking insatiable." Kagome moaned out.**

"**Only when it comes to you my bitch. I can't seem to keep my hands from your person." **

**He replied huskily in her ear nibbling the lobe, as he slipped his fingers inside of her. "Wait. . . . Whoa. . . . My. . . . Bitch? Mmmmm."**

"**Yes you're my female, my bitch. Only males who are extremely fond of and or love their females in Inu culture will refer to them as their bitches. To you it is an insult, to an Inu it is the most intimate endearment a male will use with his chosen female. Get used to it my little bitch. For I will be using it a lot." said Sesshoumaru growling the last two sentences out sexily. **

"**Oh you dog, But you my dog." **

"**Indeed I am my bitch." replied Sesshoumaru turning Kagome to face him.**

"**And now I'm going to fuck you, like the bitch you are and in the proper Inu receiving position."**

**With that Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome from the spring and onto the bank on her hands and knees which he spread, and mounted her from behind.**

**Kagome shuddered and felt extremely aroused, knowing what was about to happen between her and her Inu lover.**

**Sesshoumaru wrapped his right arm about her waist. Then placed his left hand on her shoulder and grasped it, being mindful of his claws even though he retracted them so as to steady her.**

**Without warning he thrusted within her hard, and hilt deep.**

**After they were done. They both lay panting, and trying to catch their breaths.**

"**Wow. . .that. . .was. . .extremely. . .immense" sighed a VERY! Satisfied Kagome as se cuddled up to her dog.**

"**Very immense indeed my koishii tenshii." replied Sesshoumaru pulling her atop of him, and wrapping his tail and arms around his heavenly mate.**

_**( Eight Months later )**_

**Kagome sat in the gardens of the house of moon. 8 months ago she had formerly been announced as the new Lady Of The West.**

**Telling her friends that se was mated to Sesshoumaru as well as pregnant with his pups' had been somewhat hard.**

**Inuyasha took it badly, and only came round a full month after hearing the news.**

**Her Other friends Miroku and Sango, got over it fairly quickly and gave their blessings.**

**Sesshoumaru had officially adopted Shippo as his son, and often played with both Shippo and Rin when Kagome couldn't.**

**Kagome also officially adopted Rin as her daughter.**

**Everything was perfect and in another month, Kagome would be birthing the twins and couldn't be happier.**

**She smiled at her mate and Lord as he came and sat beside her. He returned his mates smile and embraced her and kissed her. He then brought his left arm and wrapped it around her waist and gently pulled her to lean against him. **

**He moved his right hand o gently rest upon her swollen tummy. **

**He then kissed her head and told her he loved her. She smiled and turned her head slightly an kissed him and replied**

"**I love you to my Maru." He smiled and with that they both looked to the horizon and watched the sun, set in an array of pinks, purples, red and orange hues. **

**Kagome giggled slightly at a thought that crossed her mind.**

"**What is amusing my beautiful bitch?" asked Sesshoumaru lovingly.**

"**Oh nothing my dog, just thinking on how wondrous loves chokehold is."**

**  
"Indeed my tenshii, loves chokehold is utterly wondrous." Replied Sesshoumaru. He then gently pulled his mate onto his lap and gave her a passionate kiss which she returned just as the sun set completely.**

_**(FIN)**_


End file.
